


The Perfect Day

by CelesteFitzgerald



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23943445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: George and Ringo spend the afternoon relaxing in their garden.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	The Perfect Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rufusrant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufusrant/gifts).



_“Ritchie,_  
_Meet me in the garden. Wear something comfortable._  
 _—G”_

When Ringo wandered into the kitchen and found only a short note on the counter, it piqued his curiosity. He didn’t know what George had in store for them this afternoon, but knowing his partner, it would be something wonderful. After changing into a t-shirt and some baggy shorts, he headed outside.

It didn’t take long before Ringo was wishing that George had been more detailed in his note—it could take hours for him to find George in their massive garden. He hiked through the trees while stepping on as many crisp leaves and twigs as possible in the hopes that George would hear him and help him out—

“Ritchie? Over here.”

 _Perfect_ , Ringo thought, following George’s voice. When George came into view, Ringo paused and took in the scene. Lying at the base of a tree was a tray with two glasses of lemonade and a selection of snacks. One of George’s ukuleles was propped up against the trunk. But best of all, a hammock was stretched out between two of the trees—and stretched out on top of the hammock was George.

“Like what you see?” George said with a wink.

“Very much,” Ringo laughed, stepping closer to give George a kiss. “What do you have planned here?”

George scooted to one side of the hammock and patted the other side. “And make it fast,” George added. “This thing’s about to flip.”

Ringo grabbed the hammock to keep George from falling on his face, then—carefully—hoisted himself up. He knocked into George as the hammock swayed under their weight, but George just wrapped an arm around him and laughed. “Careful,” George said.

“I was,” Ringo said, flicking George’s nose before kissing his forehead. The rocking of the hammock slowed, and George shifted down to rest his head on Ringo’s chest. The breeze was already sending George’s hair fluttering, but Ringo couldn’t resist running his fingers through it as well. “This is nice,” Ringo mumbled.

George hummed in agreement, and Ringo felt it against his chest. With George’s head rising and falling each time Ringo took a breath, Ringo let his eyes fall shut. They stayed there in peace, letting the wind gently rock them back and forth as the sun warmed their skin.

After a while, George stirred. “Could you hand me my ukulele?” he whispered. Ringo nodded and reached over the side of the hammock to grab it. “Thanks,” George said, pecking Ringo on the forehead as he took the instrument. He shuffled into a half-seated position and started to strum.

Ringo began smiling right at the first chord. The only sound better than George playing ukulele was George _singing_ while playing ukulele—and just a few seconds later, he was. He played through several songs, even trying to convince Ringo to sing along a few times—an offer that Ringo graciously declined. George’s music didn’t need any nasty sounds ruining it.

Unfortunately, a nasty sound did make an appearance in the form of Ringo’s growling stomach. George raised his eyebrows at him as Ringo laughed and apologized. Leaning down, Ringo grabbed a bowl of blueberries from the platter of snacks. He popped a couple into his mouth, then held one to George’s lips.

George took the berry into his mouth, letting his lips linger against Ringo’s fingers for a moment. “Thanks, love,” he muttered through his half-full mouth.

They continued sharing the blueberries, making quick work of the bowl. Somehow, they ended up challenging each other to see which one of them could throw a berry in the air and catch it in their mouth. They both lost. As a consolation prize, they took turns throwing berries at each other’s face instead. It was plenty fun—until one berry bounced inside George’s ukulele, resulting in several minutes of tipping, shaking, and laughing before the pesky thing finally rolled out.

They decided to quit with the berries after that.

With the ukulele placed back on the ground as well, they settled into each other’s arms to watch the setting sun. The shades of orange and red were stunning as they filtered through the branches, speckling their bodies with light.

“It's beautiful,” George said.

“What is? The sunset, or your face?” Ringo asked.

George shook his head. “ _Your_ face,” he said, cupping Ringo’s cheek and kissing him softly. When the kiss ended, their mouths stayed just centimeters apart, and Ringo didn’t want to pull away any further. He loved the feeling of George’s breath wisping across his lips.

“Thank you for today,” Ringo breathed, kissing George again.

“Anytime,” George said. “We should probably get back inside before it’s too dark, though.”

“Or,” Ringo said, running his hand over George’s chest, “we could just sleep out here.”

“Mm, I like that idea,” George said, curling closer against Ringo.

When the sun had finally set, they dozed off to the sound of crickets chirping around them—the perfect end to the perfect day.

Until an hour later when they woke up to raindrops, making George lurch off the hammock to rescue his poor ukulele—which in turn sent Ringo ricocheting onto the ground and into a puddle of mud. Oh well. It was still a perfect day.


End file.
